Twinkling
by Eleonora
Summary: Aufgebaut auf HP5. Lana Kadur (16) beginnt ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts und Draco begleitet sie, folgt ihr gar auf Schritt und Tritt. Anm: Ist nicht nur aus der Sicht von Lana geschrieben! Dachte, das sollte ich sagen. Read NOW.
1. Verschwommen

**Summary****:** Lana Kadur wusste bis zu ihrem sechzehnten Lebensjahr nicht, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Ihre Mutter hat Draco Malfoy damit beauftragt sie nun nach Hogwarts zu begleiten und ihr soweit zu helfen, dass sie ihren Eignungstest besteht und nicht ein paar Jahrgänge zurückgestuft werden muss. 

**Anmerkung: **Anders als bei Rote Sonne weiß ich schon jetzt bescheid wie die Geschichte ungefähr verlaufen sollte. Ich bin mir auch sicher, dass ich es schaffe das Ding durchzuziehen, wenn ich genügend Motivation habe und weiß, dass jemand meine Geschichte ließt. Das 2te Kapitel ist schon beinahe fertig. Es wird aber nur erscheinen, wenn es irgendjemand wünscht. Ansonsten wird meine Fanfiction ganz alleine meine Fiktion bleiben. 

Und ach ja, alles was passiert hat natürlich einen Sinn. Zum Beispiel, dass gerade Draco Lana nach Hogwarts begleiten und ihr Nachhilfeunterricht geben soll.

Verschwommen 

Er hielt ihre Hand. Er zerrte sie fort. Sie mussten weg. Er schaute zurück. Der Mann hatte schon aufgeholt. Draco schaute sich hastig um.

„Hier rein!" sagte er und wollte sie  in einen Laden schieben. 

„Aber-"

„Ich komme gleich nach." sagte er, doch sie blieb stehen. „Nun mach schon, Lana!" Er nickte zur Tür. „Ich komme gleich!" Lana sträubte sich, aber Draco schubste sie grob Richtung Tür und verschwand in der Menschenmenge. 

‚Na toll!' dachte Lana und öffnete die Ladentür. Es war ruhig. Schien niemand da zu sein. Einige Regale standen an den Wänden, worauf sich kleine, längliche, dunkelblaue Schächtelchen aufeinander stapelten. An einem Regal war ein kleiner Sessel. Dort setzte sich Lana hin und las das Schild über der Theke, worauf mit dunkelblauen Lettern geschrieben stand: „Ollivanders Zauberstabladen". ‚Ollivanders Zauberstabladen.' dachte sie. Was wollte sie in einem Ollivanders Zauberstabladen? 

Lana schaute sich noch um und überlegte, dass sie mit dem Ladenbesitzer lieber nicht reden wollte als-

„Hallo Fräulein." Ein alter Mann war hinter der Theke aufgetaucht. Graues Haar und einen etwas tristen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Dürfte ich fragen, wer Sie sind?" 

Sie seufzte und stand auf. „Lana." 

„Ah." Es schien, als würde er versuchen sich krampfhaft an etwas zu erinnern. Seine Mine hellte sich auch tatsächlich für einen Moment auf als hätte er sich erinnert, wurde aber urplötzlich wieder so trist wie zuvor, wenn nicht gar trister. „Und mit Nachnamen?" 

„Lana Kadur." sagte sie. Lana hatte ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend als der Mann sie einen kurzen Augenblick musterte. 

„Nun, Miss Kadur, haben Sie ihren ersten Zauberstab auch bei mir gekauft?" 

Lana runzelte die Stirn. „Nein!" sagte sie.

„Und bei wem und was für ein Modell war es?"

Sie schaute ihn verständnislos an. „War was?"

„Ihr Zauberstab natürlich!" 

„Ähm, um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich noch nie einen Zau – einen Zauberstab." 

„Und wieso?" fragte er freundlich.

„Ähm." sagte sie und zuckte die Achseln.

„Zu welcher Schule gehen Sie?" 

„Zum Hansengymnasium." 

Der Mann machte große Augen. „Aber das ist eine Schule der Muggel."

„Ja." Gedämpfte Lärm drang von der Straße herein.

„Sie sind doch eine Hexe, oder?"

„Ja, ich glaub sch-"

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein Draco mit zerzausten Haaren schloss die Tür hinter sich. 

„Natürlich ist sie eine Hexe." sagte er und stellte sich neben sie. Er sah den Ladenbesitzer ernst an und sagte ungewöhnlich kalt: „Würden sie bitte anfangen und nicht so dämlich durch die Gegend schauen, Ollivander? Die Lady hier hätte gerne einen Zauberstab."

„Oh ja – ja, natürlich." Er kramte hinter der Theke in irgendeiner Schublade. Ein Messband kam zum Vorschein. Er machte ein Wink mit einem Stab, worauf das Meterband begann um Lana herum zu schwirren, die über das hastig zu Werke gehenden Messband empört schnaubte. Draco schien das nicht zu kümmern und er setzte sich auf das Sofa, auf dem Lana vorhin Platz genommen hatte.  Sie war noch so empört über das grobe Messband, dass sie nicht sofort bemerkte, dass das Messband bereits mit Ollivander verschwunden war. Sie hörte wie er Schächtelchen hinausnahm und wieder hineinschob. 

„Was war das gerade eigentlich?" fragte sie und wandte sich zu Draco um, der sich im Sessel zurück gelehnt hatte, eine Hand auf der Lehne und die andere aufgestützt und seinen Kopf haltend. Es war schwer zu deuten, ob er jetzt müde, gelangweilt oder einfach gestresst war. Lana zweifelte überhaupt, ob er ihr zugehört hatte, weil er nach einer Weile immer noch nichts sagte. Und dann, als er – „Das erklär ich dir später!" – sagte, war sie ganz perplex und hatte vergessen, dass sie noch auf eine Antwort gewartet hatte. Sie sagte nichts. Das heißt, sie hat schon etwas gesagt, hat aber bei „Was ist –" abrupt innegehalten, weil Draco stirnrunzelnd zu ihr hoch geschaut hatte. ‚Er ist gestresst!' dachte Lana und sagte lieber nichts mehr.

„Probieren Sie mal den, Miss Kadur. Der könnte zu ihnen passen." Lana fragte sich, was sie mit dem lächerlichen Stab sollte, den Ollivander ihr hinhielt.

„Na, nehmen Sie schon." Lana rührte sich nicht. Was sollte sie mit diesem Stab? Sie wollte ihn nicht nehmen. Sie warf einen Blick auf Draco. Der vermied es sie anzusehen und starrte stattdessen auf das gegenüberliegende Regal. Na toll, dachte sie und nahm den Stab. 

Nichts passierte. 

„Du musst ihn schwingen." Sie sah sich nach Draco um.

„Schwingen?"

Draco stand auf. Er nahm den Stab aus ihrer Hand und schwang ihn. Die Farbe von Ollivanders Haaren färbte sich von dunkelgrau nach pink. Lana grinste, doch Draco sah sie ernst an. Aus irgendeinem Grund ließ ihr das das Lachen vergehen. Er gab ihr den Stab und setzte sich wieder. Doch noch bevor er sich hatte setzen können hatte Lana ihren Stab geschwenkt und das Sofa, auf das er sich hatte setzten wollen, war verschwunden und er plumpste auf den Boden. 

„Shit." sagte Lana, als er auf den Boden plumpste. Lana wollte ihm hoch helfen, doch er stoß ihre Hand grob fort und fiel wieder zu Boden. Ollivander war währenddessen verschwunden, anscheinend hatte er gemerkt, dass irgendetwas mit ihm nicht stimmte, weil einige Kinder ihre Fratzen an die Scheibe gedrückt hatten und ihn misstrauisch beäugt hatten. 

„Verdammt! Kannst du nicht aufpassen?" grummelte er und funkelte Lana an. Lanas Magen zog sich zusammen, zog sich aber dreifach so eng zusammen, als das Sofa plötzlich wieder aus dem Nichts auftauchte und direkt auf Dracos rechte Hand fiel.

„Ahhhh, verdammt." fluchte er und stöhnte. Lana rührte sich nicht. Sie war zu geschockt von dem, was gerade passiert ist.

„Jetzt hilf mir wenigstens." Lana machte eine hektische Bewegung. Sie hob das Sofa hoch, so dass Draco seine Hand darunter hervor ziehen konnte. 

Während er die rot angeschwollene Hand musterte sagte er: „Da siehst du, was du angerichtet hast." Lana wollte ihm abermals hoch helfen, doch er stoß ihre Hand wieder weg und stand von selbst auf, wollte sich wieder auf der Sofa niederlassen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Und Lanas Magen konnte sich einfach nicht aus seiner Umklammerung befreien. 

„Es tut mir leid." sagte sie unsicher, worauf sie Draco finster anblickte. „Das war keine Absicht."

„Verdammt, das weiß ich." Er schnaubte und begutachtete wütend seine Hand, während Lana sich fragte, wo der verdammte Ollivander blieb. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Sollte sie etwas sagen? Ja, dachte sie.

„Warum wirst du eigentlich gleich so aggressive? Du hast gesagt ich soll schwingen und das hab ich getan." Sie merkte, dass er sie von der Seite her anguckte, der Blick undeutbar. „Kann ich nicht wissen, dass irgendetwas mit dem Sofa passiert."

Er seufzte genervt. „Ja, vielleicht kannst du nicht wissen, dass ‚irgendetwas mit dem Sofa passiert'. Aber du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du das nicht gewollte hättest." Lana wollte schon etwas erwidern, als Ollivander – wieder mit dunkelgrauen Haaren - zurück kam und ihr als ob nichts gewesen wäre einen zweiten Zauberstab hinhielt. 

„Vielleicht wäre der besser! Aus einer Gänsefeder, einen Bärenzottel und dem Schrei eines Pinats. Ich glaube, das könnte der richtige sein." 

Sie schwang den Zauberstab. Ein wohliges Gefühl durchging sie. 

„Gut! Gut! Das ist er." Ollivander lächelte. „Das macht dann drei Galeonen." Lana schaute überrascht zu Draco. Sie hatte gar kein Geld. 

„Ähm ja." sagte Draco und holte aus seinem Umhang drei Geldstücke und reichte sie Ollivander, der  leise „Auf Wiedersehen" sagte. Aber weder Lana noch Draco verabschiedeten sich, als sie das Geschäft verließen.

Als sie dann vor der Ladentür standen bemerkte Lana Dracos missmutiges Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wir müssen da lang." sagte Draco kalt und zeigte nach links, wo die Masse von Menschen mit Hüten und Umhängen sich dicht aneinander gedrängt einen Weg bahnten. Lana dachte noch, dass ihr nicht gerade danach war sich dadurch zu kämpfen, da war Draco schon losgelaufen und quetschte sich zwischen den Leuten hindurch. Und schon hatte Lana ihn verloren, weil sie ein etwas größerer Junge, um die 180 cm, mit kurzen, wild durcheinander gewirbelten schwarzen Haaren und einer ulkig aussehenden, runden Brille, angerempelt hatte.

„Entschuldigung!" sagte er. „Habe ich dir wehgetan?" 

Lana schaute ihn wütend an und bemerkte dabei eine blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn, wunderte sich aber nicht weiter und sagt mit zusammengeknirschten Zähnen:

„Nein!" Der Junge mit der Narbe runzelte die Stirn und musterte Lana zweifelnd, während sie abermals von einem es eilig schienenden Mann angerempelt wurde. 

„Bist du dir sicher?" 

„Ja, ver -." 

„Harry, wir müssen uns beeilen. Mrs. Weasley hat keine Lust mehr. Sie sagt, sie hielte es in diesem Getümmel nicht mehr aus." wurde sie von einem Mädchen unterbrochen, das sich neben den Jungen gestellt hatte. Sie hatte ebenfalls strubbelige Haare. Komisch, dachte Lana, haben hier alle so komische Haare? Als das Mädchen Lana entdeckt hatte musterte sie sie neugierig, doch Lana hatte keine Lust neugierig gemustert zu werden. Sie war schon in Gedanken dabei, sich durch die beiden hindurch zu schlängeln, als Draco plötzlich auf ihrem geplanten Fluchtweg auftauchte. Der schien so gar nicht glücklich auszusehen und als er Harry bemerkt hatte erst gar nicht.

„Was suchst du denn hier, Potter?" sagte er kalt und ausdruckslos. 

„Das selbe wie du, nehme ich an, Malfoy." 

„Dann such woanders." sagte er und reichte mir die Hand. Daraufhin starrte Harry Lana verblüfft an, als sähe er sie zum ersten mal. 

„Ihr kennt euch?" Noch ehe Lana etwas sagen konnte –

„Das geht dich gar nichts an, Potter. Komm jetzt." Sie nahm seine Hand und wurde weggezogen.

„Wieso redest du mit solchem Pack?" Ein Mann mit schwarzem Umhang nickte Draco zu.

„Ich habe gar nicht - Und wenn, was geht es dich dann an?" Draco nickte dem Mann kaum merklich zurück, wendete sich zu Lana runter und flüsterte: „Ich würde mich an deiner Stelle nicht herausfordern." Er nickte wieder irgendjemanden zu, den er kannte. 

Lana flüsterte: „Und ich würde an deiner Stelle nicht versuchen meinen Vormund zu mimen." Er sagte darauf nichts mehr, sondern zerrte sie nur in irgendein Geschäft. Lana brauchte eine Weile bis sie erkannte, dass sie in einem Pub waren. Auf einem Schild über der Theke stand: Wintry Fellow. Die Atmosphäre war schummrig, Rauch lag in der Luft. Er kam von einer hinteren Ecke des Pubs, wo vier in ein Kartenspiel vertieft waren und dabei Zigarillos rauchten. Der Pub war sozusagen leer, außer den vieren mit den Zigarillos saßen nur eine kleine, dunkle Gesellschaft in einem hinteren Eck , die in ein Gespräch vertieft waren. Draco war schon zu der Bar gegangen und redete mit dem Kellner, als Lana ein Porträt an der Wand ihr gegenüber bestaunte, dessen gemalter Mann sich zu bewegen schien und sie finster von oben bis unten musterte. Sie konnte erst ihren Blick von dem Bild wenden (und selbst dann sah sie noch verstohlen zu dem Porträt herüber), als Draco sie an die Bar zog und sie dem Wirt vorstellte.

„Das ist Kadur."

„Lana, das ist Lutter." Lana nickte, fühlte sich aber unbehaglich als Lutter ihrer nur regungslos bedachte. 

„Lutter wird dir was zum Trinken geben. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Er hatte sich schon umgedreht, als er noch einmal zu Lana ging und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „An deiner Stelle würde ich Lutter nur ansprechen, wenn du was bestellen willst." Lana wollte fragen Wieso, aber Draco hatte abwehrend die Hand gehoben, nickte Lutter kaum merklich zu und hatte den Pub schon verlassen, bevor ihr klar wurde, dass ihr die Atmosphäre in dieser Kneipe gar nicht gefiel. 

Sie schaute sich hilflos im Raum um und entschied sich dann an einen der Barhocker zu setzten, bereute es aber gleich wieder, weil Lutter sie abschätzig beäugte und sie seinem Blick an der Bar schwerer ausweichen konnte als an irgendeinem anderen Platz in dem Pub. 

„Haben Sie eine Karte?" fragte sie und ihr wurde beinahe schlecht von der Wärme im Raum. 

Lutter sagte nichts, sondern knallte eine Karte vor sie hin. Lana öffnete sie und bestellte sich eine Cola. Lutter schnaubte. 

Sie war nicht sehr davon begeistert, hier sitzen und sich die Gesellschaft von einem griesgrämigen Wirt antun zu müssen. Es waren gerade mal ein oder zwei Minuten vergangen als sie es des ständigen Schnaubens und der abfälligen Musterungen satt hatte. Ihre Cola hatte sie schon beinahe ausgetrunken, da kam ein Zwilling in den Pub. Sie hatten rotes Haar und beide fast genau den selben Anzug an, nur dass des einen Zwillings Krawatte rot und des anderen Zwillings Krawatte grün war. Toll, dachte Lana mürrisch und schaute auf die Uhr, die neben einen Regal voll mit Getränken hang. Der kleine Zeiger schnellte flink an den Zahlen vorbei, während die zwei schwerfälligeren Zeiger die Uhrzeit anzeigten – 15:35. 

„Hallo Lutter. Na?"

"Wie gehts denn so?"

 „Rück mal zwei Butterbier rüber." Die Zwillinge redeten schnell und schafften es dabei so zu reden, als wären sie eine Person. Sie schielte zu dem, der ihr näher war – der mit der roten Krawatte. Er bemerkte ihren Blick und schaute dann auf ihre fast leere Cola.

„Mhh, vielleicht doch lieber drei Butterbiere." Lutter schnaubte. 

Der mit der roten Krawatte setzte sich links neben sie und der andere mit der grünen rechts. 

„Ich bin Fred." sagte der mit der roten Krawatte und reichte ihr seine Hand. Sie schüttelte sie. 

„Und ich bin George." sagte der andere und reichte ihr ebenfalls seine Hand und auch diese schüttelte sie. Dabei wurde ihr klar, dass dies die ersten beiden Menschen heut waren, die sich gleich am Anfang ordentlich vorgestellt hatten und denen man nicht erst im Laufe des Gesprächs den Namen aus der Nase ziehen musste. Gerade deswegen kamen sie Lana aufdringlich vor.

„Ah ja und ich bin Lana." 

„Du scheinst ja nicht sehr glücklich zu sein." sagte George und schaute sie mitfühlend an.

„Das bin ich auch nicht."

„Und warum nicht?" fragte Fred von links. 

„Ich weiß nicht." sagte sie nur. Wenn sie gesagt hätte, warum es ihr so ging hätte das viele Fragen aufgeworfen, auf die sie keine Lust hatte zu antworten. Deshalb fügte sie noch hinzu, als beide sie fragend und – was Lana ärgerte – neugierig ansahen: „Das hat keinen bestimmten Grund. Ich bin nur etwas gestresst."

„Kennen wir gut." sagte Fred und er und sein Bruder grinsten verschmitzt. 

„Aber wir sehen da eine Möglichkeit, wie wir dich aufmuntern könnten." 

„Und welche?" fragte Lana nicht sehr begeistert.

„Wir haben da einen speziellen Muntermach-Kaugummi." sagte George. „_Mach dich nicht runter, mach dich munter_." fügte er mit Fred im Chor hinzu. Das klingt wie irgendein billiger Werbeslogan, dachte Lana.

„Nun Jungs, leider mach ich mich aber weder runter noch will ich mich munter machen." Lutter stellte drei Butterbier vor den dreien ab und nahm die noch nicht ganz geleerte Cola und schüttete sie in ein Waschbecken. 

„Oh, oh, da ist jemand ganz, ganz tief unten." sagte Fred und lächelte verschmitzt und Lana befand, dass sie verschmitztes Gelächle gar nicht ab konnte.

„Ich weiß selber, dass ich nicht so gut drauf bin. Tut mir leid, wenn ich das an euch auslassen muss, aber ihr macht mich nicht _munter_, eher wohl runter."

„Du hast es kapiert, Mädchen." sagte einer von ihnen. Lana wollte nicht wissen, wer es gesagt hatte, aber wer immer es gesagt hatte schien selber nichts kapiert zu haben. 

„Ich – will – meine – Ruhe – haben, - okay?" sagte sie, bemüht ruhig. Die Zwillinge grinsten nur verschmitzt (und Lana hätte in beide verschmitzten Gesichter schlagen können), stießen mit ihr an und setzten sich an den Tisch unter dem Porträt des Alle-mies-anstarren-muss-Tunichtgutes, das die zwei sogleich mies musterte. 

Lana war froh sie loszuhaben, befand die Uhr aber auch nicht als viel gesellschaftsfähiger mit ihrem Tick-Tack, Tick-Tack, Tick-Tack und Lutter konnte sowieso nicht als Gesellschaft in diesem Sinne anerkannt werden. Er war einfach da! Und gerade das machte sie wahnsinnig.

Sie nippte an ihrem Butterbier und bemerkte, dass Butterbier gar nicht so schlecht schmeckte. So gut sogar, dass sie gleich noch eins trank, nachdem sie ihr erstes gelehrt hatte. Als sie das getrunken hatte merkte sie schon, dass sie nicht mehr ganz sie selbst war, merkte aber auch, dass es gut so war und trank noch eins. Sie hatte gerade die Hälfte ihres vierten Bieres getrunken, als sie sich selbst am Tisch der Zwillinge sitzen sah, wie sie da lachte und sich selbst sprechen hörte:

„S' tut mi übrigns leid wgen vohin." Fred und George sind eigentlich doch ganz lustig, dachte sie. Und es hätte noch lustiger werden können, wenn sie sich kein fünftes Bier bestellt hätte, denn da wurde es ihr plötzlich schlecht, noch bevor sie einen zweiten Schluck nehmen konnte. Ihr war alles wie verschwommen und sie blickte wie durch eine lange, hohle Röhre auf sich selbst herab, als sie sich zur Seite wendete und sich erbrach. Sie nahm nicht mehr so viel wahr, aber sie glaubte wie aus weiter Ferne zwei entsetzte „Oh Gott!"s zu hören, bemerkte vage, wie sie jemand am Ellenbogen hochzog und mit sich zu zerren versuchte. Er zog den Ellenbogen über seinen Rücken und stütze sie, während sie irgendwo hin liefen und Lana dauernd „Mir ist schlecht!" sagte. Das nächste, was sie mitbekam, war, dass sie neben einer Kloschüssel saß und ihr nichts lieber war als auf der Stelle einschlafen zu können. Sie schloss dauernd die Augen, wurde aber von jemandem dauernd daran gehindert einzuschlafen indem er ihr Ohrfeigen verpasste, wofür Lana ihn in diesem Moment hasste. 

„Komm schon, bleib wach. Nicht einschlafen." Sie öffnete für einen kurzen Moment die Augen...

„Ja so ist es gut. Bleib wach." ... und erkannte Draco. Deswegen war es wahrscheinlich nicht, aber sie schloss schon wieder die Augen und drohte nach hinten zu kippen. Er fing ihren Kopf ab und gab ihr wieder Ohrfeigen, während sie irgendetwas wie „Lass mich in Ruhe!" murmelte. Alles war so unwirklich und sie fühlte sich wie an einen Traum erinnert, an dem sie schon einmal an der Kloschüssel gesessen hat und Ohrfeigen dafür kassiert hat, ständig Ohrfeigen. Das war der selbe Traum und irgendwie gefiel er ihr. Sie wollte tiefer in ihn sinken und schloss wieder die Augen und wieder hielt sie Draco davon ab mit dem Kopf auf den Fließboden zu knallen. 

Plötzlich kam in ihr wieder die Übelkeit hoch und sie erbrach sich ins Klo. Draco hatte weggeschaut so dass er es diesmal nicht verhindern konnte, dass Lanas Kopf schließlich doch mit einem kurzen dumpfen Schlag auf den harten Fließboden knallte. Diesmal wachte sie von ein paar Ohrfeigen nicht mehr auf.

Es war höchstens eine Viertelstunde gewesen, wie Draco ihr dann wütend sagen wird, bis sie schließlich aufgewacht ist. Draco hatte sich hinter sie gesetzt und Lanas verbeulter Kopf lehnte an Dracos Brust, als sie aufwachte. Draco merkte erst gar nicht, dass sie wach war, aber als er das dann merkte –

„Du bist so verdammt doof. Wieso verdammt trinkst du auch soviel? Wie kann man nur so hirnrissig sein, he?" Lana reagierte nicht darauf und brabbelte etwas wie „Schlecht" und beugte sich kurz darauf über die Schüssel und erbrach sich wieder, ehe sie erschöpft zurück an seine Brust sank. Es war alles verschwommen, sie konnte nicht scharf sehen und das, was sie sehen konnte kam ihr vor wie ein schlechter Film. Das Band lief weiter und weiter und endlos harkten sich nicht nachvollziehbare Einzelheiten aneinander und der Zuschauer schrie nur noch nach dem Ende des Films. Das einzig gute daran war die Brust, an der sie lag und von der eine beruhigende Wärme ausging. Sie sah sie da sitzen, wie Draco ins Nichts starrte, sie so an sich gezogen, dass sie sich an seine Brust anlehnen konnte. Und langsam schlief sie ein ohne dass irgendjemand sie daran hinderte.  

********************

Finde es gut, dass du durchgehalten hast. Wenn du schon so hartnäckig bist, wäre es toll, wenn du mir sagst wie du es fandest. Kannst auch einfach schreiben: „Es war scheiße." Oder  „Ich musste mich durchkämpfen." Das reicht schon, brauchst keine Begründung, aber bitte, bitte, bitte SAG IRGENDETWAS ...


	2. Ankunft

Ganz liebes *Bussi* an DesertDancing und beckymalfoy für eure lieben Reviews. Dank euch gibt es jetzt das zweite Kapitel. Enjoy.  

**Ankunft**

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war ihr immer noch ein wenig schwummrig, aber sie konnte wenigstens wieder klar denken. Sie konnte sich nicht sagen, wie sie hier her gekommen war. Sie schaute sich im Zimmer um. Außer einer kleinen Lampe an der Wand hatte der Raum kein Licht. Lana schwang die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf. 

Sie schwankte zur Tür und ging aus dem Zimmer. Sie stand in einem Gang. Auf dem Holzboden waren Teppiche ausgelegt. Wie ein Pfad führten die Teppiche zu einem großen Raum, in dem riesige Regale von Büchern standen. Lana sog erstaunt die Luft ein und hustete, weil ihre Kehle trocken war, verdammt trocken. Lana sah wie der Teppich bis zur Mitte des Saales weiter ging und dann nach rechts abzweigte, wo eine schwarze Tür war, umrahmt von den Regalen. Lana wollte zu dem Regal ihr gegenüber gehen, wurde jedoch als sie den ersten Schritt vom Teppich weg tat wieder auf diesen geschleudert. Sie landete hart auf den Teppich. 

Sie ging den Teppich weiter und durch die Tür und dann folgte sie noch einige Räume dem Teppich, bevor er dann hinter einer Tür endete. Eine Küche mit schwarzen Fließen. Der Esstisch war für eine Person gedeckt. 

Ohne daran zu zweifeln, dass das Frühstück für sie war setzte sie sich hin. Sie hatte gerade ein Brötchen aufgeschnitten, als die Tür aufging. Die Tür war zwar in ihrem Rücken, aber sie wusste sofort an der Art, wie der Jemand die Tür zuschlug, dass es Draco war. 

„Wie ich sehe hast du dein Essen schon gefunden." sagte er distanziert, stellte sich an den Tisch und warf ein paar Bücher auf ihn.

„Da, die habe ich für dich gekauft." Er reichte ihr einen Brief. „Und der ist gestern für dich angekommen." Lana öffnete den Brief. Zwei Papiere lagen darin. Auf dem ersten stand:

_Sehr geehrte Miss Kadur,_

_ich freue mich ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass sie hiermit auf Hogwarts aufgenommen sind, der  Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Wie Sie vielleicht wissen fängt die Lehrzeit in Hogwarts mit dem elften Lebensjahr an. Da jedoch niemand ihrer Erziehungsberechtigten Sie für die Schule damals angemeldet hat, erführen wir erst jetzt von ihren Eltern, dass sie unsere Schule gerne besuchen würden. Leider werden wir Sie nicht, wie normal für ihr Alter angemessen in die sechste Klasse gehen lassen können. Das werden Sie bestimmt verstehen. Stattdessen werden sie mit der ersten Klasse anfangen müssen. Da Sie nicht elf sondern bereits sechzehn Jahre alt sind, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie der zweiten oder gar der dritten Klasse bereits gerecht werden könnten. Damit sie schneller mit dem Stoff voran kommen können hat sich Draco Malfoy bereit erklärt Ihnen Stunden zu geben. Ende des zweiten Monats werden sie einen Test ablegen müssen, in dem geprüft wird in welche Klasse Sie eingestuft werden können._

_Herzlichst,_

_Professor McGonnagal_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

_P.S.: Die Liste für ihre Bücher liegt anbei._

Lana wollte gerade den zweiten Zettel auffalten, als Draco ihr den Brief aus der Hand riss und sich zu ihr an den Tisch setzte.

„Den brauchst du nicht lesen. Das ist bloß eine Liste für die Bücher, die du für dieses Jahr brauchst." Er steckte die zwei Papiere wieder in den Umschlag. Lana wiedersprach nicht. Stattdessen hustete sie. 

Lana merkte, wie Draco sie musterte.

„Wieso hast du so viel getrunken?" Die Frage lag wie ein Brocken aus Granit auf ihren Schultern und wiederholte sich immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf. Warum hatte sie getrunken?

„Ich weiß nicht!" sagte Lana.

Draco schnaubte.

„Und was zum Geier hast du mit den Weasleys zu schaffen?" 

„Mit den Weasleys?" 

Dracos Lippen bebten. „Ja, den Weasleys mit denen du dich betrunken hast. Anscheinend hattet ihr einen Höllen Spaß." 

Lana verstand erst nicht, aber als sie Dracos zu Schlitzen verengten Augen sah verstand sie.

„Du meinst Fred und George?" 

Er rollte die Augen. „Wen denn sonst?"

„Die gingen mir tierisch auf die Nerven." Lana biss in ihr Brötchen, dass sie sich währenddessen geschmiert hatte. 

„Das sah aber nicht so aus." Lana schluckte den Bissen runter.

„Ist mir doch egal wie das ausgesehen hat. Jedenfalls sind sie mir auf die Nerven gegangen." 

Draco sagte erst nichts mehr, aber dann:

„Wie viel hast du getrunken?" Lana überlegte und kaute auf ihrem Brötchen rum. 

„Dschei." Sie schluckte. „Drei, höchstens drei." 

„Willst du mich verarschen? Du hast doch mehr als drei Bier getrunken."

„Na ja, vielleicht waren es auch vier." Er schaute sie misstrauisch an.

„Okay, okay, vielleicht waren es auch fünf. Na und? Macht das ein Unterschied?" Lana stopfte sich den Rest des Brötchens in den Mund, während Draco an irgendeinen Punkt am Kühlschrank starrte. Da fiel Lana wieder ein, was sie ihn fragen wollte und sie schluckte den Bissen schnell runter.

„Wer hat uns in der Winkelgasse eigentlich verfolgt?" Draco starrte weiter an den Kühlschrank. „Und warum?" 

„Warum?" sagte er und starrte immer noch Löcher in den Kühlschrank. „Wieso? Weshalb? Es war halt so. Das hat dich nichts anzugehen."

„Aber du hast gesagt, du erklärst mir alles später." 

Draco grinste frech. „Tja, das war _bevor_ du die Kloschüssel umarmt hast." 

Jetzt war es Lana, die die Augen verengte. „Das ist unfair."

„Ja. Klar ist es das. Aber was ist denn schon fair?" Gemeines Arschloch, dachte Lana. Wenn Mama nicht gesagt hätte, dass ich dir vertrauen kann, ich würde es nicht tun. Na ja, ich tu es ja auch nicht. 

„Na gut, dann sagst du's mir eben nicht. Aber kannst du mir wenigstens sagen, warum ich auf diese komische Schule gehen muss?" 

„Anscheinend bist du echt eine, die lange braucht bis sie mal irgendetwas checkt. Das steht doch in dem Brief." Er zeigte auf den Brief von Professor McGonnagal. „Du bist eine Hexe, also musst du dort hin."

„Und warum hat man das erst jetzt erfahren? Dass ich eine Hexe bin?" 

„Was heißt jetzt erst erfahren? Deine Eltern wissen schon seit Ewigkeiten, dass du eine Hexe bist." Lana ließ das Messer fallen, mit dem sie gerade ihr zweites Brot aufschneiden wollte. 

„Was?" 

Draco grinste und Lana hätte ihm dafür gerne einen Kinnhacken verpasst. 

„Sie wollten nicht, dass du nach Hogwarts gehst. Vielleicht waren sie ja neidisch, keine Ahnung. So sind sie halt, die Muggel: einfältig." Er grinste noch breiter, schaute aber nicht zu der empörten Lana, die ihm böse Blicke zuwarf.

„Meine Eltern sind nicht einfältig."

„Ach ja? Und warum haben sie dich dann nicht nach Hogwarts gehen lassen?" Lana wusste keine Antwort, sie wusste aber eine Gegenfrage.

„Und warum lassen sie mich jetzt hingehen?"

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln. „Keine Ahnung, was in Muggeln so vor geht." Lana schnitt ihr zweites Brötchen an; war dabei so wütend, dass sie sich prompt am Finger schnitt. Es blutete. Draco griff nach der Hand.

„Hast du dir wehgetan?" Lana schnaubte und stieß seine Hand fort. „Zeig mal." sagte Draco barsch, der nicht mehr grinste und wieder nach dem Finger griff, aber sie stieß seine Hand wieder zurück und wickelte eine Serviette um die Wunde. 

Er zuckte die Achseln und beobachtete wie sich Lana unbeholfen das Brötchen schmierte. Eine Weile sagte niemand was, aber dann –

„Ach ja, am 1. September müssen wir um halb acht am Bahnhof in Kings Cross sein."

Lana verschluckte sich fast. „Aber das ist ja schon morgen. Ich habe doch noch gar nicht gepackt. Wie viel Uhr ist denn?" 

Draco lächelte belustigt. „Also erstens stehen deine Sachen schon gepackt im Wohnsaal und zweitens ist es –" Er schaute über Lana hinweg auf eine Uhr. „genau 19:56." 

„Oh!" machte Lana und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: ‚Dann ist das ja gar kein Frühstück mehr.' Und sie betrachtete die Bücher auf dem Tisch.

Lana starrte fragend auf ihre Fahrkarte. _7:30 Gleis 9 ¾_.

„Ähm, Draco." sagte sie, doch der Angesprochene schob seinen Wagen an dem vierten Gleis vorbei ohne zu reagieren. „Draco." sagte sie lauter und musste sich bemühen dem schnellen Schritt Dracos nachzukommen.. „DRACO." schrie sie.

Draco blieb stehen. „Was – ist - denn?" sagte er, offenbar genervt. 

„Da steht 9 ¾." Sie zeigte auf die Fahrkarte. „Ist da nicht irgendetwas falsch?"

„Nein." antwortete er schlicht und schob seinen Wagen weiter; an Gleis sieben vorbei; an Gleis acht vorbei. Dann blieb er stehen und schaute an die Mauersäule zwischen einem Schild mit der Beschriftung 9 und einem Schild mit der Beschriftung zehn. Lana folgte seinem Blick.

„Da müssen wir durch." sagte Draco und zeigte auf die Mauersäule.

„Wodurch?" 

Draco rollte nur die Augen und schob seinen Wagen zu der Absperrung hin und kaum, dass Lana sich versah, war er einfach so im Nichts verschwunden. Sie schaute sich um. Irgendjemand musste das doch gesehen haben. Die Passanten aber schienen davon nichts mitbekommen zu haben und rannten wie irre durch die Gegend um den Zug nicht zu verpassen, der gerade von einem Lautsprecher angekündigt wurde. 

Lana stand regungslos da. Sie wusste, was sie tun musste. Durch diese Mauer gehen. Aber etwas in ihr sträubte sich dagegen tief einzuatmen und durch die Absperrung zu gehen. Wenn sie jetzt dadurch ginge, gäbe es kein Zurück mehr und es wäre entgültig beschlossen, dass sie nach Hogwarts geht. Wenn sie dadurch ginge hätte sie der Zauberei zugestimmt und ihr nichtmagisches Dasein in den Wind gesetzt. Sie realisierte ihren Zauberstab, der in ihrer Hosentasche steckte. Es fühlte sich komisch an, einen Stab in der Hosentasche stecken zu haben. Sie fühlte sich dabei nicht wohl, nein sie kam sich sogar lächerlich vor. Im Grunde wusste sie gar nichts damit anzufangen. Er war lediglich da um sie als Hexe auszuweißen. 

Ihr wurde klar, dass sie sich immer noch nicht entschieden hatte, als sie hinter sich plötzlich Stimmen hörte. An sich nichts aufregendes, weil am ganzen Bahnhof Stimmen zu vernehmen waren, aber etwas an dem Klang einer Stimme kam ihr verdammt bekannt vor. Lana trippelte mit ihrem Finger an dem Griff ihres Gepäckwagens. Die Stimmen kamen näher und die eine hatte sie definitiv schon einmal gehört und ohne, dass es Lana sofort klar wurde hatte sie sich entschieden. Sie musste schnell weg hier um nicht von denen ihr noch gut in Erinnerung haftenden Zwillinge aus dem Wintry Fellow angesprochen zu werden. Sie rannte auf die Absperrung zu und verschwand schnell in die Mauer, als sie hinter sich „Hey Lana, warte mal." hören konnte. 

Sie seufzte. Sie war erleichtert, dass sie Fred und George noch einmal entrinnen konnte bevor diese sie mit ihrer Trunkenheit vor zwei Tagen behelligen würden. Sie ging ein paar Schritte weg von der Absperrung und erschrak als ein lauthalses Dröhnen die Luft erfüllte und an den Wänden wiederhallte. Sie blickte auf und staunte über die riesige Dampflok. An der Decke hang ein riesiges Schild: „Hogwartsexpress" war darauf geschrieben. 

Sie ging auf den Zug zu und bemerkte erst gar nicht, dass sie jemand rief. Da tippte ihr jemand frech auf die Schulter und Lana drehte sich um. Der erstaunte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht verblasste und sie schaute Fred – oder war es George? – kalt an. 

„Was willst du denn hier?" sagte sie.

„Ja, was wohl. Dir Tschüss sagen." 

Lana runzelte die Stirn und ihre Mine sagte: Ist bei dir noch alles klar im Kopf?

„Du hast doch gesagt, wir sollen dir Tschüss sagen." sagte der andere Zwilling, der gerade aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht ist. 

Lana rollte die Augen und hielt nach Draco Ausschau. 

„Und da sind wir vorbeigekommen und wollten dir Glück wünschen." Lana suchte verzweifelt nach Draco, sah ihn aber nirgends. 

„Ach ja, und wir haben dir was mitgebracht." Einer von den beiden holte eine Anstecknadel aus seiner Tasche und drückte ihn Lana in die Hand, die ihn wieder stirnrunzelnd ansah.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie und betrachtete misstrauisch die Anstecknadel. Ein Bär saß augenzwinkernd vor einem schrecklich lilanen Hintergrund darin. 

„Das ist dein Spicker."

„Funktioniert ganz einfach. Du musst –" 

„Lana komm weg von denen. Sonst steckst du dich noch an." sagte Draco, der sich neben Lana gestellt hatte und Lana seufzte vor Erleichterung. 

„Bis irgendwann dann." sagte sie lächelnd, während sie von Draco weggezerrt wurde. Als sie im Begriff waren einzusteigen, fasste sich Lana an den Kopf.

„Warte, ich habe etwas vergessen." sagte sie und wollte zurück gehen, als sie Draco an der Hand festhielt.

„Dein Gepäck?" fragte er. 

„Ja." 

„Das wurde schon weggebracht." sagte er und zog Lana in den Zug. 

„Und wohin?" 

Draco sah sie an als wäre sie geistesgestört. „Wohin wohl? Nach Hogwarts!" 

„Ach so." sagte Lana nur und wurde von Draco durch den Zug geschleift, der sie vor einem Abteil ruckartig losließ als hätte er sich an ihrer Hand verbrannt. Lana dachte, dass das Draco wollte, dass sie in das Abteil ging. Sie öffnete die Tür, doch das Abteil war schon voll. Sechs Schüler sahen sie missmutig und misstrauisch an. Ihr fiel ein Mädchen auf, ein bemerkenswert hübsches schwarzhaariges Mädchen, die sie genauso wie die anderen unbefangen böse musterte. Sie zog die Schiebetür wieder zu und hörte Lachen hinter der Tür, als sie von Draco weggezogen wurde. 

„Musstest du da rein gehen?" sagte er und mit Erstaunen bemerkte Lana ein leichtes rot an seinen Wangen. ‚Der kann ja auch verlegen sein.' dachte sie verwundert. 

Sie grinste und wollte etwas dazu sagen, doch Draco unterbrach sie.

„Geh da rein. Das ist leer. Ich muss in das Abteil für Vertrauensschüler. Wenn ich vorher nicht mehr kommen sollte, sehen wir uns am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade." Er ging den Gang entlang und war verschwunden. 

Ohne viel nachzudenken – außer darüber, dass Draco ein Arschloch war – öffnete sie die Tür des Abteils und setzte sich ans Fenster. Dort bemerkte sie auch, dass sie immer noch die Anstecknadel in der linken Hand hielt. Sie wollte sie schon in den Mülleimer schmeißen, da kam ihr der absurde Gedanken, dass sie ihr noch von Nutzen sein könnte. Möglich wär's ja, dachte sie und steckte sie in eine Tasche ihres Umhangs. 

Sie schaute aus dem Fenster. Schon komisch, dachte sie. Vor einer Woche noch hätte sie sich nie träumen lassen, dass es Zauberschulen gab und erst recht nicht träumen lassen, dass sie heute in einem Zug auf dem Weg zu einer war. Wie viel sich doch innerhalb einer Woche verändern konnte.

Die Landschaft draußen fuhr schnell vorüber und hatte eine hypnotische Wirkung auf sie, wie sie da vorüberzog und Baum für Baum zurückblieb. Ein Fluss verlief beinahe parallel zur Bahnlinie und Lana träumte vor sich hin. Davon, wie es sein würde in Hogwarts. Sie hatte eigentlich keine große Lust den Unterricht mit nervigen Pimpfen verbringen zu müssen. Sie hoffte, dass sie mit Draco dem Lehrplan der ersten Klasse schnell voraussein würde und in die zweite oder gar die dritte versetzt werden könnte. Sie war ja schließlich nicht elf sondern sechzehn und mit sechzehn sah alles schon ganz anders aus. 

Sie beobachtete die Bäume, wie sie an ihrem Fenster vorbeischwirrten und sich einmal zu der einen Seite und einmal zu der anderen Seite neigten. Nach einer Weile schien es Lana, als winkten sie ihr, vielleicht zum Abschied. Und langsam schlossen sich ihre Augen und sie schlief ein. 

Als sie aufwachte musste sie als aller erstes husten, weil ihr Hals ungewöhnlich trocken war. Es tat weh im Hals, wenn sie hustete; es kratzte. Schlaf lag in ihrem Mund und lastete auf ihren Lidern, die müde wie sie waren sich schwer offen halten ließen und die Augen am liebsten wieder zugedeckt hätten. Sie waren träge zu Schlitzen verengt, fast so als wollten sie nur mal kurz nach dem rechten sehen bevor sie sich wieder schlossen und weiter ruhten. Als sie einen Jungen mit kurzen schwarzen und struppigen Haaren ihr gegenüber bemerkten öffneten sie sich schlagartig und erkannten alsbald die blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn und die unverkennbare runde Brille, die schief auf der Nase hang. 

Harry oder wie er hieß hatte die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt, doch als er sah, dass Lana wach war entschlüsselte er seine Arme aus der Umschlingung.

„Na, hast du schön geschlafen?" Lana gähnte, hielt aber in ihrer Gähnerei inne, als sie aus dem Fenster in eine tiefschwarze Nacht schaute. 

„Wie spät ist es?" fragte sie.

„So ungefähr sechs Uhr." Lana nickte und verfing sich in einem langen, zum Mitgähnen einladenden Gähnen, das sich in einem noch längeren Hustanfall verlor. Sie seufzte, als sie den letzten Anflug eines Hustens abschütteln konnte.

„Scheint dich wohl sehr mitgenommen zu haben. Die Party am Freitag." sagte Harry und schmunzelte.

„Woher – "

„Fred und George haben es mir erzählt." unterbrach er sie.

„Oh!" machte sie schläfrig und spürte das Verlangen noch einmal zu gähnen, wollte sich jedoch vor einem erneuten Hustanfall bewahren und verschluckte das Verlangen einfach. Und als hätte sie damit auch ihre Schläfrigkeit hinunter geschluckt konnte sie wieder klar denken, runzelte die Stirn und starrte Harry an, als sähe sie ihn zum ersten mal. 

„Ähm." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Was machst du eigentlich hier?" 

Harry machte seinerseits „Ähm!" und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe dich so alleine hier schlafen sehen und dachte mir, ich schau mal rein und sehe wie es dir geht." Lana sah ihn fragend an. „Ich meine, nach Freitag. Ähm, außerdem hast du deinen Umhang in deinem Koffer vergessen." Er hielt ihr ein schwarzes Kleidungspäckchen hin, das Lana musterte, als sähe sie es zum ersten Mal. Nun ja, sie sah es ja auch zum ersten mal. 

„Und woher hast du den?" fragte Lana misstrauisch. 

„Den hat mir der Gepäckkontrolleur gegeben." 

„Und warum hat der Gepäckkontrolleur gerade dir den Umhang gegeben?" 

„Weil ich gerade da war!?" sagte er so selbstverständlich und sicher, dass Lana die Stirn runzelte und sich fragte, warum sie so misstrauisch war. Sie lächelte verlegen und als Harry ihr Lächeln erwiderte befreite sich ihre Stirn von der gerunzelten Falte. Sie war noch zu verwirrt von ihrem Schlaf und womöglich von dem vergessenen Traum, sagte sich Lana und schüttelte den Kopf als wolle sie die von dem Traum eingefleuchten Flausen aus ihrem Denken bannen. Und für einen Moment, als sie wieder klar denken konnte und ihr bewusst wurde, wer vor ihr saß erinnerte sie sich an die Reaktion Dracos auf Harry. _Wieso redest du mit solchem Pack?_, hatte er sie gefragt und auch sonst war er ziemlich kalt zu ihm gewesen. Es war nur eine kurze Begegnung gewesen, aber trotzdem hatte Lana klar erkennen können, dass sich die beiden nicht sonderlich ab haben konnten. 

„Was hast du eigentlich gegen Draco?" fragte sie. 

Harry sah sie verblüfft an. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Es stimmt doch, oder? Ihr mögt euch nicht."

„Nun ja," sagte er , „okay wir mögen uns nicht so sehr." Lana runzelte die Stirn und schaute ihn an. „Es gibt nichts Gravierendes, was ich gegen ihn haben könnte. Es ist nur so, dass ich ihn hasse." Lana lachte leise. 

„Warum lachst du?" fragte Harry, der nicht verstand. 

„Ach nichts. Es ist nichts. Ich habe mich nur gerade an etwas Witziges erinnert." sagte Lana und ihr Lachen verlor sich in einem erneuten Hustanfall. Während sie noch hustete öffnete sich plötzlich die Abteiltür und das Mädchen mit dem langem struppigen Haaren, das Lana in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte stand in der Tür. Lana hörte nicht, was sie sagte, weil die Stimme des Mädchens von ihrem Husten übertönt wurde. Und als sie es endlich geschafft hatte den Husten zu besiegen, war sie Tür bereits geschlossen und das Mädchen verschwunden.

„Wer war das?" fragte Lana.

„Hermine Granger." sagte er und als Lana ihn verständnislos ansah fügte er noch hinzu: „Eine Freundin."

„Und was wollte sie?" 

„Sie hat uns nur daran erinnert, dass der Zug in einer Viertelstunde hält und du dich lieber umziehen solltest." Erst jetzt nahm Lana wahr, dass Harry seinen Umhang und seine ‚Hogwartsuniform' bereits anhatte. 

„Ähm ja, dann werde ich das jetzt mal tun." Harry nickte nur. „Ähm, könntest du einen Moment draußen warten? Vielleicht?" 

Harry machte ein „Oh!" und verließ das Abteil. 

Lana war gerade mit Umziehen und Zurechtzupfen ihrer Uniform fertig, da hatte der Zug schon gehalten und sie ging mit Harry nach draußen. Es war kalt und Lana zitterte. Warum zum Teufel ist der Umhang nur so dünn, dachte sie und klapperte leise mit den Zähnen. Sie hörte jemanden „ERSTKLÄSSLER ZU MIR!" rufen und schaute fragend zu Harry als sie einen großen, verdammt großen Mann erblickte, von dem die Rufe ausgingen.

„Das ist Hagrid." sagte er. „Ist Wildhüter hier." Lana nickte. Sie fand sich in dem Durcheinander gar nicht zurecht. Sie war umringt von einer Menge von Schülern.

„Wo müssen wir jetzt hin?" fragte Lana ungeduldig. 

„Wirst schon sehen." sagte Harry schlicht und das ärgerte Lana. Alles was er sagte war _Wirst schon sehen._ Es wäre vielleicht recht, das einem Kleinkind zu sagen, wenn es quengelig wie es ist, fragt wie die Fahrt zum Mond sich anfühlt. 

Lana sah sich um und entdeckte Draco, der so aussah, als ob er nach jemanden suchte. Scheinbar wütend, weil er den jemand nicht auf anhieb fand. Lana lächelte bei dem Anblick, so dass sie ein paar Sekunden brauchte bis ihr klar wurde, dass er nach ihr suchen musste. Sie sah zu Harry, der voraus gegangen war. Sie wollte ihm Tschüss sagen, merkte jedoch den Blick Dracos, der sie entdeckt hatte und so tat sie als hätte sie nicht gerade mit Harry in einem Abteil gesessen und ging geradewegs zu Draco. Vielleicht konnte der ihr ja sagen, was als nächstes passieren würde. Als sie ihm dann aber direkt gegenüber stand merkte sie, dass er wütend war.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte sie.

„Nichts." sagte er bemüht ruhig. „Gar Nichts."  Draco merkte nicht, wie Lana leise vor sich hin lachte. Das war bestimmt auch gut so.

Sie setzten sich in eine Kutsche, die scheinbar von unsichtbaren Wesen geführt wurden. Während der kurzen Fahrt wechselten sie kein einziges Wort. Lana verkniff es sich nach dem zu fragen, was sie erwarten würde und Draco starrte nur ausdruckslos aus dem Fenster. Seine Wut schien sich gelegt zu haben. 

Sie stiegen aus und liefen zum Schloss. Kein Außenstehender hätte bemerkt, dass Draco und Lana zusammen gekommen waren sondern müssten glauben, dass sie rein zufällig neben einander gingen. Eigentlich etwas ganz unwichtiges, aber Lana blieb das nicht verborgen und sie fragte sich, ob das von Draco beabsichtigt war, dass er es so scheinen lassen wollte, als hätten sie nichts miteinander zu tun. 

Sie wurden in das Schloss eingelassen. Lana fielen natürlich als aller erstes die sich rührenden und schwatzenden Gemälde auf, die entzückt in ihren Bildern auf und ab gingen und den Schülern erfreut zuzwinkernd oder, wie einige, mürrisch dreinblickten und scheinbar gar nicht erfreut waren über die Ankunft der Schüler. Ein Bild erkannte Lana sofort wieder. Es war das eines in die Jahre gekommenen Mannes mit braunen Haaren und einer Nase wie die aus einem traditionellen Bild der Muggel entspringenden Hakennase einer Hexe. Er schaute noch mürrischer und missgelaunter als Lana ihn im Wintry Fellow kennen gelernt hatte.

Sie gingen an ihm vorbei und kamen in eine riesige Halle und Lana bewunderte erstaunt die Decke der Halle, auf der Sterne glitzerten und Wolken vor einem Halbmond vorbeiflogen. Der Himmel ähnelte so verdammt getreu dem Himmel draußen, dass Lana sich fragte, ob es überhaupt ein Dach gab und der Saal nicht unter freiem Himmel stand.

Vier lange Tische standen parallel zueinander und zu dem Lehrerbankett zeigend.  

„Wollen Sie den Mund nicht zu machen, Miss Kadur?" Lana schloss ihren Mund und schaute auf eine alte Frau mit runder Brille und einem äußerst kleinen Mund. 

„Ähm, wer sind Sie?" fragte sie.

„Ich bin Professor McGonnagal, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor." Lana nickte und sie verfiel in unruhige Erwartung. 

„Ich dachte mir Ihnen wäre es vielleicht lieber, wenn wir ihre Auswahlzeremonie nicht mit der von den Erstklässlern verknüpfen." sagte sie. „Ich liege doch richtig in der Annahme, dass Ihnen das auch lieber ist?" Lana nickte abermals und verfolgte wie Draco sich an den Tisch ganz links setzte und sofort mit einem etwas fetten Jungen ins Gespräch kam, dessen Gesicht aussah, als wäre ein Laster darüber gefahren. 

„Folgen Sie mir." sagte Professor McGonnagal, die bereits voraus gegangen war. Lana folgte ihr. Sie gingen aus der Halle.   

-----------

Draco sah, wie Lana mit Professor McGonnagal den Raum verließ. Goyle redete der ganze Zeit darüber, was er in den Ferien alles erlebt hatte. Scheinbar hat er ein Mädchen kennen gelernt, aber das interessierte Draco nicht. Er schaute teilnahmslos in der großen Halle umher. Am Lehrertisch hatte sich fast nichts geändert, nur dass ein neuer Lehrer hinzugekommen war, den Draco nicht kannte.

Goyle unterhielt sich mittlerweile mit Crabbe, der rechts von ihm saß. Und Goyle, der links von ihm saß wiederholte seine ganze Geschichte noch einmal. Draco war genervt.

„Könnt ihr nicht mal aufhören zu reden?" 

Goyle hielt sofort in seiner Erzählung inne und blickte dümmlich drein. Draco seufzte und starrte über Pansy Parkinson, die ihm gegenüber saß, hinweg zu Potter, der sich eifrig mit Granger und Weasley unterhielt. Was gab es wohl so wichtiges, dass Potter sich fast an seiner Zunge verschluckte? Er funkelte ihn mit verengten Augen an. Potter hielt in seinem übereifrigen Monolog inne und starrte hinüber zu Draco, als hätte er dessen Blick gespürt. Er verengte ebenfalls kurz seine Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen bevor er Granger und Weasley weiter voll laberte. 

Draco wäre am liebsten rüber gegangen und hätte allen dreien einen Kinnhaken verpasst.

„Mach dich doch nicht fertig wegen diesen arroganten Schnöseln." Pansy war Dracos Blick gefolgt und sah ihn besorgt an. Draco sagte nichts. Er nickte auch nicht. Er sah sie nur kurz an und sah nach der Tür, in die Lana verschwunden war. Sie war geschlossen. Draco schaute wieder zu Potter. Der starrte ebenfalls zur Tür. Draco folgte seinem Blick und sah Lana gerade aus der Tür kommen. Sie sah verloren in dem großen Raum aus, wie sie da verwirrt umher schaute. Draco fragte sich, was mit ihr los war und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Potter auf Lana zuging. Er stand auf und ging schnell zu Lana. Er erreichte sie kurz vor Potter.

„Du kannst dich gleich zu uns an den Tisch setzten." sagte er und starrte Potter abschätzig an, der hinzugetreten war.

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, ob sie in Slytherin ist." sagte Potter. Lana reagierte nicht.

„Natürlich ist sie in Slytherin." sagte Draco und griff nach Lanas Ellenbogen und wollte sie mit sich zerren, doch sie riss sich von seinem Griff los.

„Ich bin nicht in Slytherin, Draco." sagte sie. Draco öffnete erstaunt den Mund, Potter grinste.

„Du bist nicht in Slytherin?" fragte er ungläubig. Das kann nicht sein, dachte er. 

„Nein." sagte sie einfach.

„Aber das ist unmöglich." sagte Draco. Das konnte nicht stimmen. Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Das konnte nicht sein.

„So unmöglich ist das gar nicht, Malfoy." sagte Potter. „Überrascht mich auch nicht. Schließlich ist sie nicht so verdorben wie ihr." Draco ging einen Schritt auf Potter zu. Ihre Nasen berührten sich fast und Dracos Stimme bebte, als er leise sagte:

„Friss Grass, Potter." Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. 

„Fick dich, Malfoy." Potter ballte seine Hände auch zu Fäusten. Einen Moment starrte sie sich wortlos an, dann -

„Nicht mehr lange und du wirst sowieso sterben.". 

„Das werden wir ja sehen." antwortete Potter und ging einen Schritt zurück. „Gehen wir, Lana." Dracos Augen leuchteten auf. Lana schaute zu Potte, aber sie rührte sich nicht. Potter runzelte die Stirn. „Komm, Lana." Er wollte sie mit sich ziehen, aber -

„Ähm. Eigentlich bin ich nicht in Gryffindor." sagte sie und sowohl Dracos als auch Harrys Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Ich bin in Ravenclaw."

**************************

So, das wars also mit dem zweiten Kapitel. Reviewt bitte und gebt mir Mut und Motivation, sonst wird es mit dem dritten Kapitel nicht so schnell was.... *Bussi* an alle ...


End file.
